


Get some sleep

by dreamanimpossibledream



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamanimpossibledream/pseuds/dreamanimpossibledream
Summary: Little drabble of Tessa and Scott inspiring by the Newlywed Games. Hope you enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble of Tessa and Scott inspiring by the Newlywed Games. Hope you enjoy.

It's 3:25 in the morning and Tessa is still too awake to sleep. Earlier this night she had some really romantic time with Scott, and now she just can't stop thinking about those tender touches, soft words and the eyes contacts they shared. She turns over to face the man fast asleep beside her, and she can't help but smile for the peaceful face of his. She has been dating Scott for several months, and it's not the first time they has done this but she still finds it too perfect to believe that they finally end up together. Thinking of how lucky she is, she pulls him closer and nuzzles his face gently.  
Then he wakes up, which is not her expectation. Hearing the little sigh escape from his mouth, she shuts her eyes instantly and snores. She has been caught awake in the midnight several times by him and this has worried him. But unfortunately, she is not a good pretender.  
"Tess, babe, I know you're awake. You're not good at pretending to be asleep honestly. Could you tell me what's going on with you these days? You're not getting enough sleep and I'm worried." Scott puts an arm around her shoulders and asks in concern.  
I'm awake because being by your side makes me too happy to fall asleep. She thought to herself. But she won't admit it this easy. So she answers soothingly, "You got me again. But no worries, I just got up to get a glass of water. Sorry to wake you up."  
"Liar. This is the third time I have found you awake in the late night and the third time you have used drinking water as an excuse. Not good enough you know that. Now please just tell me what's happening? Nervous about our comeback?" He raises his voice and hold her shoulders tightly, showing his anxiety.  
Scott knows her all too well. And the concern in his eyes melts her heart. So she decides to confide. Smiling wholeheartedly she said, "Relax, Scott, there's nothing to do with our comeback, it's just...Being with you makes me so happy that sometimes I can't fall asleep."  
Thank god she's alright. He thinks to himself, but also decides that she needs to pay for fooling him like this. He pretends to be angry, "What do you mean? When we were in the car driving us to Waterloo you used me as your pillow and you were so asleep that I couldn't wake you when we got there. And now you can't fall asleep by my side? Were you indicating that you've lost the sense of secure when being with me?"  
Now she knows that she needs to give him the pleasure by telling him how attractive to her he is. She buried her face in his shoulder, whispering softly into his ear, "No, I'm saying that you're more charming and irresistible than before."  
"Hmm," taking a quick look of his bare, muscular upper body, he teases, "That's a good point. And maybe I need to buy a dozen of those stupid Ilderton club t-shirts  
to make my girl sleep."  
"May be working." She teases back and gives him a peck on the lips.  
"Well I will do it." He pulls her into his arms and says softly, "But now let us try to get some sleep okay? We need to hit the rink in four hours. Just calm down, I will always be here for you."  
She closes her eyes, matching her breath with his, murmuring,"Okay, night Scott."  
"Night Tess." He mumbles, and begins patting her on the back as if he is lulling a baby.  
"Why are you clapping me on the back?" She asks, feeling peaceful and comfortable.  
"Because every time I do this to my niece, he falls asleep within a minute." His voice becomes sleepy but he keeps patting her in consistent rhythm.  
"But I'm not a little baby."  
"Just wanna spoil my girl a little. Now quiet and get some sleep babe, or I will have to sing you a lullaby."  
She smiles for his words, and finally drift into her sleep in the warmth of his arms.


End file.
